1. Field
This invention pertains generally to small modular pressurized water reactors and more particularly to a combined core makeup tank and heat removal system for such a reactor.
2. Related Art
In a nuclear reactor for power generation, such as a pressurized water reactor, heat is generated by fission of a nuclear fuel such as enriched uranium, and transferred into a coolant flowing through a reactor core. The core contains elongated nuclear fuel rods mounted in proximity with one another in a fuel assembly structure, through and over which the coolant flows. The fuel rods are spaced from one another in co-extensive parallel arrays. Some of the neutrons and other atomic particles released during nuclear decay of the fuel atoms in a given fuel rod pass through the spaces between fuel rods and impinge on fissile material in adjacent fuel rods, contributing to the nuclear reaction and to the heat generated by the core.
Moveable control rods are dispersed throughout the nuclear core to enable control of the overall rate of the fission reaction, by absorbing a portion of the neutrons, which otherwise would contribute to the fission reaction. The control rods generally comprise elongated rods of neutron absorbing material and fit into longitudinal openings or guide thimbles in the fuel assemblies running parallel to and between the fuel rods. Inserting a control rod further into the core causes more neutrons to be absorbed without contributing to fission in an adjacent fuel rod; and retracting the control rods reduces the extent of neutron absorption and increases the rate of the nuclear reaction and the power output of the core.
FIG. 1 shows a simplified conventional nuclear reactor primary system, including a generally cylindrical pressure vessel 10 having a core closure head 12 enclosing a nuclear core 14 that supports the fuel rods containing the fissile material. A liquid coolant, such as water or borated water, is pumped into the vessel 10 by pump 16, through the core 14 where heat energy is absorbed and is discharged to a heat exchanger 18 typically referred to as a steam generator, in which heat is transferred to a utilization circuit (not shown) such as a steam driven turbine generator. The reactor coolant is then returned to the pump 16 completing the primary loop. Typically, a plurality of the above-described loops are connected to a single reactor vessel 10 by reactor coolant piping 20.
Commercial power plants employing this design are typically on the order of 1,100 megawatts or more. More recently, Westinghouse Electric Company LLC has proposed a small modular reactor in the 200 megawatt class. The small modular reactor is an integral pressurized water reactor with all primary loop components located inside the reactor vessel. The reactor vessel is surrounded by a compact, high pressure containment. Due to both the limited space within the containment and the low cost requirement for integral pressurized light water reactors, the overall number of auxiliary systems needs to be minimized without compromising safety or functionality. For that reason, it is desirable to maintain all the components in fluid communication with the primary loop of the reactor system within the compact, high pressure containment. One such auxiliary system is the core makeup tank and another such system is the passive residual heat removal system. However, there is limited space within the containment to accommodate these several systems.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to simplify the core makeup tank system and the passive residual heat removal system so that their components interfacing with the primary reactor loop can be supported within the high pressure, compact containment of a small modular pressurized water reactor.
Additionally, it is a further object of this invention to combine the features of the core makeup tank system and the passive residual heat removal system to reduce the space requirement for those systems within the high pressure, compact containment.